Hidden Dessert and Dictonomy
Hidden-dessert 1354253131 . chapter 21 Wow. This is great. I know that that's probably a common reaction, but the more I read your stories the more I see how a person can get so into the universe you made and lose themselves in it. And then when I finish the chapter I pull my head away and it's like waking up from a dream right after being so sure it was real and then reminding yourself that it wasn't. Oftentimes the way I do that is by remembering that it is a universe of dichotomy. I still don't quite understand how and why you decided to make such a brilliantly rich and diverse and complex universe into a universe of dichotomy. To me that's a linearization of something so blatantly nonlinear in so many ways. To say one lives in a universe of dichotomy means that everything that belongs in that universe fits into a dichotomy. What about the United Stars of the Galaxy? That's hardly a two-sided nation. There are also humans in your universe of dichotomy. In general, we each have two hands and two feet, but we have ten fingers on each, and even though we have four limbs we have a head, and that head has two eyes and two nostrils, two ears and a mouth, that's seven openings on the head if you don't include all the millions of sweat pores and hair follicles. But is it a universe of quinchotomy (five fingers per hand/toes per foot) or dechotomy (ten fingers on your hands, ten toes on your feet), or septchotomy (the larger openings on your head)? Because all those examples of human body structure defy being dichotomized. I'm sorry if I'm sounding whiny. I know it probably doesn't look good that I'm complaining about a work that ties for my all time favorite novel. But the dichotomy thing is one of my biggest pet peeves-no that's an understatement, it's practically my enemy. I tend to have quite a lot of trouble fitting into any dichotomies, and I do my best to accept myself that way even though few other people will ever see or understand or accept it. Society and people around me keep insisting and attempting to pressure me with the dichotomy mentality: "You're either this or that. Occasionally you can be a bit of both, or somewhat inbetween, but never neither, never something else entirely. You have to fit on this line. There are no other options." I think you probably see my dilemma: big horrible problem that needs to go away doesn't mix well with favorite novel I dearly want to keep reading. They mix, but not well. I read the story trying not to think of the whole dichotomy business, and then it comes up again at some of the intense important plot points and I do my best to make sure I'm drawn in enough not to pay attention to it, because if I think about it too much my head will burst from frustration. On another note, I am of the personal opinion that Roy Masters and Erica Olafson have a lot in common and that they just HAVE to meet. Maybe you could work on their sagas simultaneously? It would be awesome if their stories intertwined somehow. (sorry my vote doesn't fit into the choices you gave on the poll.) Keep up the amazing writing! :) Category:Watercooler